gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Bordeux
Bordeux is the former capital region of the Bordeux Concordant, now the Kingdom of the Silver Moon. Geography The northern part of Bordeux is made up of the Damian Mountains, which are both heavily forested on the lower slopes and contain many raw ores within. However, the mountains are mostly wild, untamed country, where monsters lurk in the shadows and all but the trappers who call this place home can wander without fear. The rest of the land is mostly covered in the Freeman Forest, while the Cherise River cuts through and eventually leads to the sea. The Cerise originates at Lake Merlon in the mountains. People The people of Bordeux are typically red-haired and tall. They are a strong, rugged people, from years of hard living and having to survive in an inhospitable land. They always try to make the most of what they have been given, and as such, are normally cunning hunters, trappers, and merchants. Resources Bordeux mainly deals in raw goods. The six merchant families (The Cerise, the Bordeux, the Firestones, the Finir, the Gerian, and the Formos) all deal in a specific resource. The Bordeux and Cerise families run the logging operations for cedar in the Freeman forest. The Firestone and Finir families are miner families, controlling the gold mines in the Damien Mountains and have their seat at Adessa. The Formos and Gerian are fur and game trappers that hunt throughout the mountains for prime furs and provide protein for the people. Fishers also provide food in Arisseux and Adessa. They live in Vernon, situated in the Freeman Forest. Foods such as grains, fruits, or vegetables must be imported, due to the lack of arable land. Settlements The capital, Arisseux, sits upon the Cerise River, and is home to the Bordeux and the Cerise families. It is well-fortified, with a large wall protecting the front while the only bridge across the Cerise is protected by two gates. The city of Adessa sits upon Ironwind Pass that, despite it's forbidding name, is the only pass that leads into the mountains all year. It is bounded on three sides by mountains, and sits upon a plateau high above the foothills of the mountains. These natural fortifications has led to a general apathy for building any other defensive structures. Vernon sits within the Freeman Forest and is the center of travel between the other cities and other regions. It also is bounded by walls; however, these are fairly old and the city has grown past them since their construction. Culture Holidays Every year, on a date known as the "Frost Moon", a festival is held, traditionally known as simply the Frost Moon festival. However, about every twenty years, for a single night the Frost Moon is partially eclipsed by the Angelic Moon. This produces an effect known as "the Halo", where the larger Frost Moon is eclipsed to create a ring of silvery light. This signals the beginning of the Angelic Concurrence. On the first day, a beauty competition between any young woman of Bordeux is held to select the Lady in the Cycles. At dusk begins the first of the Cycles, five plays that detail the Ages of Gaia. In between Cycles, competitions of dance, art, and sculpture are held. Etymology -Typically, the suffix "-el", meaning "of the goddess", is an honors term typically ascribed to great figures or places of significance from history. -Likewise, the suffix "-or" is used as the gravest of insults. It means "the damned the goddess", and is used as either an insult, or, historically, to convey the evil of the deeds of men. Religion The people of Bordeux are mainly animists. However, the city dwellers have started to convert to The Lord of Fire, especially among the nobility and middle-class craftsmen of the cities. Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions